


Manynette Sodium Rich Edition

by ChaoticNeutral, imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Classmates Redemption (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: The time has come for the class trip, but a last minute "suggestion" from Lila leads to more problems for Marinette. Left stressed and overwhelmed with the new requests and demand to change things at the last minute, Marinette is uncertain she'll be able to make everyone happy.Luckily, Manynette is ready to offer a hand....Saltinette is...less so.Felix is not paid enough for this.
Comments: 72
Kudos: 547





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“...So if everyone is good with this, and no change of plans are made, this Friday we can all enjoy our own _night in the museum_ ,” Marinette chuckled at the little joke, her smile growing as Adrien snickered as well. She was feeling good about this. It was a fun little class event that she went out of her way to prepare, a night being spent in the Louvre. She really had to use Alix’s help to appeal to M Kudbel to allow it, reassuring that they’d all be on their best behavior, and that snacks and bedding she’d take care of herself. 

He had even merrily offered to give the class a small tour of the Louvre, offering more information than readily available. This had teachers all the more for it. It was going to be fun, educational, and a nice break of routine. 

Marinette was feeling confident about this. 

“Oh…” 

Until Lila uttered out a small verbal wince. 

Marinette didn’t bother to hide her displeasure as she turned her gaze to the brunette, looking over her critically. “Is something wrong?” she asked tightly, barely able to keep the edge out of her tone as she could already sense trouble. 

“This Friday?” Lila asked tentatively. 

“Yes,” Marinette stressed slowly. “It’s been this Friday for the last two months.” 

“I didn’t realize,” Lila uttered. “I won’t be able to make it…” 

“What?!” Alya cried out, followed by sounds of dismay from the others.

“That’s unfortunate,” Marinette declared. 

“What? But we’ve got to include her!” Alya protested. “How about we change the date?” 

Marinette protested, “Plans have already been made—”

“Oh, if we change the date, I know something else we can do,” Lila offered, turning to Alya excitedly. Marinette stiffened as the whole class turned to her, curious to hear what the liar was going to say. “We can take a trip to Cote d’Azur! It’s a marvelous, beautiful city. There I had a small date with Prince Ali, we got to watch the sunset come over the waters.” 

There was a resounding call of “Oooooohs”. Marinette didn’t like where this was going. 

“I’d love to go there instead!” Rose cried out, bouncing in her seat. She plopped over onto Juleka, gushing, “It’d be so romantic.” 

“We could go swimming at the beach!” Kim declared excitedly, rising out of his seat. 

“I have a yacht in Monaco,” Chloe revealed casually, turning to flash Adrien a wink. 

“I could—”

“No!” 

Everyone went quiet, turning to Marinette who winced as all wide eyes settled on her. “Look, that can be a future trip, but we already have plans. We shouldn’t be diverting from them. This weekend is only days away.” She shot Lila a look. 

Lila lowered her head, the perfect picture of solemn and downtrodden.

And Marinette immediately sensed that she had stepped into a trap.

“Oh, I didn’t want to be a bother.” Lila said lowly, appearing disappointed. “I just wanted to offer my insight since I’ve been around so much. I thought I could help with ideas for the trip; I didn’t mean to overstep.” She looked away. “I’m sure Marinette wouldn’t want my input…”

“No! Of course we’d love to hear your ideas, Lila!” Rose assured her.

“Yeah! Anyone would be happy for your ideas!” Mylene agreed.

“That’s right, girl!” Alya agreed. “With all your travels, you have a ton of experience and could only make the trip better. And we would be happy to hear your thoughts. Isn’t that right, Marinette?” She finished, sending Marinette an expecting look.

Marinette for her part desperately wanted to argue, but she felt like she was being suffocated by the looks from her classmates to the point that she could barely speak. All of them were staring at her...clearly expecting her acquiescence. And she couldn’t just say yes! She had already put so much effort into this weekend and everything was already arranged! If she said yes, that meant everything she’d already done would go to waste! She wouldn’t be able to get the money back to make up the budget she’d used, much less what it would cost to do everything the class was wanting! She had already had hopes of taking a break after this trip was done, but having to reschedule meant she’d have to plan everything all over again. Which also meant more fundraisers, which meant more proposals to the school and then they would wonder what happened with the current plan and why she was changing things and question her capability as Class Rep and so much could go wrong and she just couldn’t—

A sigh came from the back row. To Marinette’s relief, help did come in the form of Felix.

“While I’m sure that Rossi’s ideas are grand,” Felix stated blandly, with only a hint of the sarcasm he clearly felt, “why are we bringing this up now after everything had already been decided and well past the planning stage?”

“Come on, Felix. It’s not fair to dismiss the ideas out of hand.”

“The trip was already set for this weekend.” Felix countered. “So forgive me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t the meeting for brainstorming ideas two months ago? As great as Rossi’s ideas are, that would have been the prudent time to mention them.”

However Felix had been trying to help, it may have been better had he stayed silent because this seemed to be the exact lead-in Lila was looking for.

Lila gasped in surprise, a sound that seemed all too fake to anyone who knew better. “Oh! I hadn’t known that! If I had known there was going to be a meeting, I would certainly have stayed to help out and offer my assistance!” She insisted before looking away in apparent uncertainty. “But nobody told me we were going to discuss it, so I spent that time helping with the charity I helped co-found for improving the city’s parks!”

A series of compliments to Lila’s generosity filled the room, but some of the classmates turned to Marinette in confusion...then suspicion. Because why else wouldn’t Lila have known about the meeting if she truly cared so much unless she had been intentionally left out?

This was not helped by Lila’s further stirring of the pot.

“I don’t know how I missed the memo.” She continued, looking contrite. “I’m so sorry. I would certainly have been present otherwise.”

“It’s not your fault, Lila.” 

“Yeah, you didn’t know!”

But she did know! Marinette had made no secret of the planning meeting and had ensured that everyone could attend! It was even in the group chat! Those who wanted to come did. She had even sent out multiple alerts before and the day of the meeting, as well as catching everyone in class to remind them! Lila had never said a word!

She wanted so desperately to argue. To tell them what a liar Lila was. But knowing Lila, she would likely claim she had been given the wrong information to further blame Marinette. This was further indicated as the look Lila had sent her was challenging, fully expecting Marinette to try.

After seeing Marinette not respond, Lila gave a sly smirk before she brought up her hands to her face, making hitched sounds like she was fighting back tears. “But now the trip is ruined because of me!”

“Of course it’s not!”

“We can just do a new trip! A better one!”

“Cote d’Azur sounds so lovely!”

“Yeah! We can go to the Lourve anytime!”

“It’s just an art museum. It’s not anything special anyway.” Kim added.

Alix sent him a glare at that. “Hey, watch it! My dad works there, remember?”

Of course. It was only Alix’s father that mattered a mention. Not that Marinette had planned this out for the past couple months. Not that she had already worked out plans with the parents, catering, and the museum managers. It was just a sleepover at the Lourve. Nothing special.

What could she do that would compare to the excitement of the chance to get to live out one of Lila’s stories?

“Marinette?” Her attention was drawn back to the class, whom were all once again staring at her expectantly.

“Um…”

“You can make it work, right?” Alya asked. But it didn’t feel like she was asking.

“It shouldn’t be too much to change the trip so we can all go.”

“Yeah!”

“Please?”

“I’ve never been!”

“I’ve always wanted to see Cote d’Azur!”

“Beaches!”

“And Lila, you can show us all the best tourist spots there!”

Marinette felt her shoulders sag, watching as the class started to stand, getting excited, insisting the fun of this trip instead, how it’d be so much better than a weekend at the Louvre. How of course Lila’s ideas were great and how much they wanted her there and involved. But the dubious glances at Marinette didn’t stop.

And she only felt more trapped.

If she refused, they’d just take it as part of Lila’s claim that she had been intentionally left out. Even if they did follow through on the original plan, she knew that none of them would appreciate it. If anything, the trip would only end on a poor note since they would all still be upset on Lila’s behalf. None of them would truly enjoy it. And wasn’t that the point? To make her friends happy?

But if she agreed… 

Her body sagged, seeing Felix staring at her sternly, quietly insisting her to refuse. To stand strong and stand her ground. But the expectant eyes of her classmates outweighed his own, and Marinette felt defeated against them.

But there was one other voice…

Adrien had been quiet this whole time. Surely he knew what Lila was doing. Surely he would have her back on this.

But when her gaze found his, she saw him staring at her with hope in his eyes. Just as excitedly expectant as the rest of the class. And only growing more eager as the talk of changing the trip continued.

“It would be nice to get to all go together, wouldn’t it?” He asked her pleasantly, as if he didn’t just snap her last lifeline.

He wanted this just as much as the rest of them.

And she could never deny him anything.

“Ok,” she murmured, eyes going to the floor as the class started to cheer and bounce in their seats, gushing about all that they can do. Lila called for them all to make a list of activities they want, after all, Marinette could handle it. 

Marinette headed out, very aware of a lot of phone calls to make. 

Not that she had much chance to make them. She was barely out in the hall when Alya was there with her, sharp eyes looking over Marinette critically. “What was that?” Alya asked. 

“What was what?” Marinette shot back, a small bite in her words. 

“Lila said she didn’t know about the meeting. Is there a reason for that?”

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. “I sent out a group text, it was seen by _everyone_. If she didn’t go, it was because she chose not to.” 

Alya herself seemed more on edge. “Is it possible that you may have missed her? Or given her the wrong time?” What she didn’t say but was so obvious in her questioning was ‘how do I know that you didn’t disclude her?’

“Do you really think that I would?” Marinette bit out, feeling incredibly hurt. The distrust in Alya’s eyes only deepened the wound.

“Girl, I know you and Lila don’t really see eye to eye…” Alya started. “But she could have been a big help and this all could have been planned out from the start if you had secured that she was there.”

“I did!” Marinette argued. “I told her the date! I told everyone! It was even in the group chat! I even double checked with her just as I did for everyone! It’s not my fault if Lila didn’t come.”

“Then why didn’t she know about it?” Alya countered.

Besides the obvious answer that she was a liar and trying to start trouble?

“Maybe she forgot!” Marinette snapped. “I don’t know!” 

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Alya demanded, more exaggerated now that tempers were starting to flare. 

“You’re just taking her word for it! Alya, you were there with me!”

“Not all the time,” Alya said, “as far as I know, you could have sent Lila a separate text!” 

Marinette gaped at her. “I didn’t!”

“Then why are you so against this idea?!”

“Because it’s last minute! Because I already set up everything for this weekend! Because we all already agreed on this!”

Alya stared Marinette down, questioningly. “Are you sure it isn’t just because Lila is the one to suggest it?”

Marinette clenched her fists, wanting so badly to _scream_.

“Am I intruding?” Came a voice. Both girls spun, surprised that they had an audience.

Felix, for his part, looked unimpressed with the scene. But he said nothing, simply waiting for an answer.

“Yes, actually.” Alya bit out, clearly agitated but not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“No. I was just leaving.” Marinette refuted immediately, turning away as she took her bag over her shoulder.

“Marinette!”

“I’ll still plan your trip, Alya. So don’t worry. I’ll just...” She stopped herself from speaking, realizing just how close she was to saying something hurtful that she couldn’t take back. Even if she would want to. “I’ll just go take care of it now.”

With that, she left. The hallway. The school. The general area as quickly as possible. The last thing she needed was to have anyone see her break down in tears.

The two watched her leave for a moment before Felix turned to Alya, clapping sarcastically.

“Bravo, Cesaire. Good show. Any more false accusations you’d like to throw out? Is the Earth flat? Anything about climate change or global warming while you’re at it? Please, regale us with your infinite unconfirmed wisdom.”

Alya groaned. “I do not need this right now, Felix!”

“You’re right, what you need is to wake up.” When she gave him a glare, he demanded, “Do you really think she can plan a new trip so easily? That she has the time and resources to do all of it again? And a far more elaborate trip than sleeping at the Louvre? At the last minute, no less?”

Silence.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Alya finally muttered. Less resentful, but still despondent.

"No, I'll do it.” Felix replied, stepping ahead of her. “She needs someone who WON'T snap at her for saying she can't do something for once."

“I didn’t—!”

“Something to consider, Cesaire.” Felix interrupted, not looking at her. “If Rossi really was left out or given the wrong time as you suspect, why did she wait until now to mention it?”

Alya stared.

“Maybe you should reconsider which of your friends would lie to you.”

And with that, he headed off, leaving her glaring at his retreating back.

Felix hurried after Marinette, coming out to the crisp air outside, seeing the coming evening starting to settle in. He turned towards the bakery, catching sight of Marinette about to cross the street, looking like she was arguing with someone, though there was no one with her. 

“Marinette!” he called out, hurrying after her, watching her stiffen. She instinctively turned to him, then quickly turned away, but Felix caught sight of her pink, watering eyes. 

He sighed as he came to stop beside her, a frustration and ire filling him. Most of it was directed at the class, part of it to her. If she would simply stand her ground… 

“You should say no,” he stressed, very fed up with this. 

“Felix,” she started. 

“You worked for months to plan this. Maybe it isn’t as extravagant as anything Rossi’s made up, but that’s entirely because anything she says is only made up and has no basis in reality. Just tell them you can’t do it. You’ve done enough. If they want to be disappointed with what you have already planned, they should have spoken up sooner.” Or offered to help themselves, but he didn’t say that. He didn’t think she would respond well.

“But that’s just it! They’ll be disappointed!” she cried out.

Of course. Because it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who always wanted to make others happy and couldn’t stand having anyone disappointed. She was a lot like Adrien that way. Though he would give credit that she at least would act to correct things.

Flatly, he stated, “That’s on them.” 

She rubbed her face, feeling her eyes ache, her body starting to shudder. Her throat started to tighten and she knew if she spoke, she wouldn’t be able to keep her voice steady. She needed a drink. She needed to get away. She just, she needed… 

Taking a few deep breaths, she murmured, “You make it sound so easy.”

“That’s because it is.” He insisted, stepping closer to her. “Marinette, just tell them no. If they’re really your friends, they’ll understand.”

“I can’t,” she said, her voice breaking a little. “I just, I can’t.” 

“You can,” he stressed. 

She shook her head, having a jolt to feel a warm dampness starting to gather on the corner of her eye. She reached up to wipe her eyes, trying to catch it before it fell. It seemed like no matter what she did, she was disappointing someone. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she stated. When he moved to protest, she ran off, slamming the door of the bakery behind her and disappearing inside. 

Felix let out a frustrated breath behind her, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t pursue her this time though, turning to head off as well. He’d tried all he could do. He was done here. 

* * *

In the safety of her room, Marinette set her things down, taking a few breaths to collect herself. Once she was settled, she started to figure out what was needed to be done, starting off a mental checklist. 

Okay, so she just needed to call Alix’s dad and tell him there was a change of plans. Then she needed to call the catering place and tell them the event was cancelled...but would she get her deposit back? Not likely, but if she could then that would be a little less to have to work out in the budget. Oh! And she’d have to tell her parents they weren’t doing it this weekend after all...but they’d already ordered the extra ingredients. Would they be able to do something with it all before it went bad?

“Marinette?”

Then she’d have to research to find hotels that offered group rates. That plus food plus transportation and then she’d need to figure estimates and work out a budget and then how many fundraisers she’d need to pull off but the train tickets alone were AT LEAST a good 130 euros per person and how was she even going to manage?

She started to breathe faster.

Fundraisers only brought in a few hundred euros each as it was! How many fundraisers would she need to plan to pay for it all? And what would they be? She couldn’t just have them all be bake sales! She’d put her parents out of business and then they’d lose their home and she’d be homeless and friendless—

“Marinette...”

And would the school even accept it anyway? She’d had to get permission from Bustier and Damocles as well as all of the parents to get the overnight at the Lourve approved. How would they take it when she told them the trip was cancelled and to be an out of town one instead? Would they even approve? Would all of them agree to let their kids go? What if they didn’t? She’d already had to pacify several of the parents. Except for Lila’s mother—was that why this was happening? Was it her fault for not getting a hold of Lila’s mother and not saying anything?

And nothing she did would make a difference anyway because even if she did somehow manage, everyone would just thank Lila for coming up with the idea like she was the one who got them there and none of Marintte’s efforts would matter and would it really matter anyway when they all thought it was her fault Lila hadn’t spoken up sooner because of course Lila would make trouble and of course they’d all believe her and of course it’d be like this and Marinette should have known better but it _hurt!_ They didn’t trust her and Lila was going to win no matter what she did and Felix told her to give up but she can’t just give up because they’re her friends but it _HURT!_ And she couldn’t even SAY how much!

“Marinette!”

She was drowning. She was drowning in feelings and stress and expectations from everybody—Alya, the class, Adrien, Felix, everybody wanted her to do something when all she wanted to do was not deal with any of it but she wasn’t allowed to say THAT either because she cared too much and she never wanted anyone to know—

“MARINETTE!”

Honestly, the fluttering of wings was almost a relief as a voice spoke to her and she could finally just let everything go...

…

…

...

Manynette opened their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

There was just a moment of stillness between the divided up akuma as they were soaking in the moment of their creation, their divide, and their altered existence. But as soon as it registered, activity flourished. They were off, voices mingled as they started to sort tasks, figure out what to do. None looked to the kwami that darted away, either forgetting her or opting out from looking her way less Hawk Moth would see through them and catch sight of her. 

They had more important things to prioritize. 

“Uuuugh, I don’t know if I have enough materials,” one loudly grumbled, her hair set up in a messy bun, barely holding together. The attire she wore was comfortable, but sagging, and she didn’t even bother to care if she appeared presentable or not. 

“At this rate, I’m going to have to bake for a bake sale  _ and _ cover Maman and Papa’s orders as I’ll need the whole bakery to myself,” another declared, her voice bordering a wail as she started to write a out list of all that she’ll need to make, plus what she could recall her parents were supposed to do. She fisted the apron she had on, trying to squeeze out this anxious energy. 

“I can get those orders out for you!” another offered, looking like the usual Marinette, probably the most calm looking one of the bunch, borderline bouncy and energetic. 

“This is going to be an all hands on deck situation,” one with a high bun and strapping blazer declared loudly, joining the one in the apron at the desk, writing out a list of what’s needed. With a pen, she pointed to each. “Fashionette! Start crafting, we can do a fashion auction to help raise funds, take some weight off Bakinette.” 

“I’ll try,” Fashionette declared, running a nervous hand through her hair, frantically gazing upon what she had available.

“Thank you,” Bakinette cried. 

There was a thud that had them all pausing, looking over to see one with her hair free and in pyjamas just laying over the chaise. “Get some rest for us, Napinette!” the one in the bun called out, earning a cranky growl as Napinette grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. 

One had her hair still in pigtails but wearing a pink sweater. She hugged her purse to her chest, anxiously. “I can make everyone little bags to say we’re sorry. But would they like them?”

“They’re not going to care.” 

They all froze.

The one in the pink sweater winced, turning to one who also wore her hair down, wearing a grey hoodie with her hands stuffed in the pockets. She gave the pink Manynette a pointed, fed up look, then turned her gaze to the rest of them. “It’s all just a waste of our time…” 

“It is what it is, Saltinette,” the commanding bun declared, “you’re welcome to help as well. Or do as you wish…just…” She hesitated before finishing with more force, “...don’t start trouble.”

“Aye, aye, Presinette,” Saltinette replied sarcastically, moving to head out, not in the mood to be around them. Before she could leave, they all went still, wincing at the strange feeling they felt around their ears. The earrings they wore all flashed over, going between pink and purple before a light came out of them all, coming into the middle of the room where Ladybug stood, turning to them all. 

“I’m off to keep Paris safe!” she declared immediately, heading up to the trapdoor. 

“Stay safe, Buginette!” the one in pink tried. 

“Thank you, Carinette!” Buginette replied before she was gone into the night. Below, Saltinette let out a huff, and went to join her. 

* * *

Felix had high hopes for the day. High, high hopes. About knee-high even, which is probably a record for him given his propensity for expecting disappointment in all things.

Yesterday had left him dreading today. He had some limited hope, however, that Dupain-Cheng may put her foot down and not cave to the class’s unrealistic demands.

It wasn’t that he hated his classmates. Contrary to Cesaire’s personal belief, he held no animosity for any of them.

Except Rossi. If she tried to grab his arm one more time, he would  _ not _ be held accountable for his actions…

Still, he didn’t despise his classmates. He just despised their antics.

They were teenagers. It was expected for them to be selfish and short sighted...but it could only be acceptable to an extent. And seeing the way they all pressured Dupain-Cheng into changing up everything at the last minute on behalf of an obvious manipulator was infuriating.

If there was one thing Felix desired, it was serenity. He understood full well that it was impossible to expect in a school setting—especially one that was under constant threat of akumas, but he wanted it all the same. Just a simple easy school day without any drama.

Sadly, as yesterday had proven, he was not allowed to have nice things.

Rossi was up to her tricks again by causing discord where there didn’t need to be any. He knew it. Marinette knew it. He was certain Agreste should have known it, though the fool displayed such simplicity on a frequent basis that it was hard to tell.

Just refusing the demand to change the event outright was the simple and easier answer. He had no doubt the classmates would be disappointed, but their request wasn’t exactly reasonable to start with and he was sure that they would realize that for themselves if they had a bit of time to think it over without the promise getting stuck in their heads that it could happen. This of course depended on no one trying to offer false hope of granting their wish, even if it meant some temporary upset or even animosity.

Unlike Dupain-Cheng, he didn’t see a problem with losing the favor of their classmates. It would prevent them from asking for things, for one. It would also result in less potential sources of drama for the future. And if they would throw aside their friendship over a refusal to completely change school-based events they had no part in arranging, then really...anybody would be better off without them.

Marinette felt differently, however. He could see that, even if he didn’t fully understand it.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t hold some affection for her. Their time together at Dupont had been...pleasant, which was more than he had expected to experience in this place. So it grated something in him to see her being taken advantage of, regardless of her arguments that this was not the case.

But a core aspect of her personality was that she cared how other people thought and felt. And she wanted to make people happy. It was admirable, even if it only caused her more stress.

At least she had looked like she was willing to try to stand her ground yesterday. He just hoped she would hold to that today. For her own health if nothing else. It would be a hard start, but it may be for the best. She could stand up for herself and make her own feelings known and the classmates would learn that not everything can be resolved with instant gratification.

But when he first saw her that morning on the way to school, he realized it may have been more difficult for her than he had thought...

* * *

Carinette walked along the Seine, nestled as deeply into her pink sweater as possible, enjoying how it felt like a blanket around her. All tasks figured out, they had split up to do as they needed to. Even Napinette, who found the room too hectic and loud to sleep. And she, with no true task assigned to her, was off to enjoy the morning, browse for gifts that may soothe the disappointment and ire her classmates felt for her “disclusion” of Lila. 

She frowned, well aware this also meant considering a make up gift for Lila as well, knowing that it was just going to boost her ego and encourage her all the more; but what could she do? She couldn’t give a gift to everyone but Lila. It would just direct  _ more _ upset towards them. 

Carinette sighed, stopping to watch the water, relaxing as it lulled along, oblivious to the troubles above it. She’d love to ride along the Seine. Let it carry her away from all the stress. And she’d love others to join her. Feel arms around her or let her hold them. Just to feel and enjoy a sense of closeness, letting one know how much she adored them and to feel adored in return. It was what she wanted. It was why she existed. It would be so—

“Dupain-Cheng?” 

She went still, sucking in a sharp breath at the soft whisper. Of all the faces she had wanted to see, his was one that she was uncertain of seeing immediately. The disappointment and frustration in his voice yesterday still lingered in her mind, which had added to her upset. Upset at the situation. Upset at her classmates. Upset at Lila. And thanks to him, upset at herself for not being able to do what comes so easily to him. 

She looked up, seeing Felix standing before her. He was dressed warmly for the weather, wearing a warm black jacket over what she assumed was his usual attire. Perhaps it was the slightly chilly weather or the surprise upon seeing her, but he frowned slightly as he gazed down at her. Unbeknownst to her, his gaze swept over her, settling on her eyes, seeing that any redness from yesterday was gone. It was a small bit of relief. 

“Are you well?” he asked. 

She cracked a strained smile, quickly turning her eyes away to the sidewalk. “Ye-yes, I am.” 

He gave a crisp, poised nod, drawing near to her, unaware of the growing tension in her as he came closer. He cleared his throat, seemingly nervous—but that couldn’t be right, because Felix was never nervous about anything. Standing close, he offered, “I was thinking...given what happened yesterday, perhaps it could be more beneficial if I helped you in talking to everyone today? Then we could just continue all that you planned already.”

Before he continued, she quickly told him, “It’s already set in motion.” 

At his surprised look, and the flash of agitation in his eyes, Carinette didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. “It’s already set in motion,” she repeated, uncertain if she was feeling touched or overwhelmed, because again, he wasn’t going to be happy with her—happy that they were humoring the class. Going out of their way to do as they needed to for the now-planned trip to Cote d’Azur. But her hands were tied, they couldn’t do anything about what the majority wants. 

And she wasn’t going to make him happy. 

She really can’t make everyone happy…

Carinette turned her gaze down to the sidewalk, her shoulders sagging, her eyes starting to well up a little. 

She wanted a hug.

But Felix…he hated being touched even under normal circumstances. And he could be so cold sometimes. If she asked him to hug her, would he do it? Or would he push her away? Especially now that she’s gone and disappointed him, too...

“Dupain-Cheng?”

She winced. The use of her last name was only another indicator of the distance between them. She spared him a fast, instinctive glance, then quickly looked away, hoping he didn’t see her eyes watering. 

He hesitated. He released a breath, and with it, all his frustration with this whole situation, and her inability of saying no. But even that seemed too much, as she appeared to almost flinch. As if she was expecting a blow or for him to yell.

It gave him pause. And he actually hesitated to continue.

This was not what she needed right now. As much as he would like to say something, clearly it wasn’t what she needed to hear. He instead offered,  “If you need something from me, you know you can ask.”

She nodded hurriedly. She wanted to.

She really did.

But…

“I think I need to go.”

He gave her a nod, barely aware of his body slouching. “I’ll see you in class, later,” he bid. 

She dove to the city streets, away from the Seine and away from him, quickly going out of sight. Before Felix could move along, he felt the weight of a stare upon him and looked up, blinking in surprise to see Ladybug on a roof, staring down at him. He shifted, uncertain at seeing that calculating gaze on him, like he was some enemy to evaluate. But then she smiled, and that uneasy possible hostility he felt was gone. With a small salute, she was off, leaving him alone by the Seine. 

He frowned after her. 

Did Ladybug do morning patrols? He couldn’t recall ever seeing her about this time before.... 

Felix shook his head and dismissed it. It was probably nothing. 

* * *

If Luka was asked his favorite time of day, he’d say evening. 

The whole city would release a content little hum as they settled to relax for the night. The morning was not so pleasant. It was either too quiet or too frantic for him. If he had a pick, he’d settle in his bed, waiting for the morning to pass and listen to the more steadier flow of the city. But as of now, he had no such option. 

He stifled a yawn as he walked Juleka and Rose to school, his sister—surprisingly a morning person, was chatting merrily as she guided a sleepy Rose along. Luka was only half listening to the conversation, allowing himself to awaken slowly as well, only to find himself jolting awake in an instant. 

He had sensed Marinette ahead, picking up on her approach. 

But her song was… off. 

The melody, full affection and warmth, it was hers and it was there but it was…not. The pep, the energy, the drive; it was missing. It was like only one piece of her song was reaching his senses. Luka hurried forward, ignoring Juleka’s surprised call after him. He followed the melody, seeking the girl it was tied to, weaving through the streets as he sought her. The closer got, the more disjointed it got, like she was upset. His concern grew more and more as he neared her. 

He found her standing in a park, staring up at the roofs. Following her gaze, he could see Ladybug standing upon it staring back down at her. Focusing back to his friend, he uttered, “Marinette?” 

She jumped, having not expected his voice behind her, and turned her wide eyes upon him. They immediately watered and within seconds she ran to him, tackling him as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt off kilter momentarily as she was clutching to him like a lifeline. Luka immediately wrapped her up in a hug, frowning as her melody filled his head. 

It really was just a piece of her normal song, the rest of it gone and lacking. Even the part that was there was out of tune...lower and mournful.

What was going on?

“What happened?” he asked. He glanced up to Ladybug only to find that she was gone. And with her, no answer for what was wrong, why Marinette’s song was so off, why it was missing pieces of her.

Did Ladybug know something? Given the way Marinette had been staring up at her earlier when he first approached and noticed the discord, was the hero involved somehow?

Marinette shook her head, pressing all the harder against him. He glanced behind him, seeing Rose and Juleka had caught up, both looking rather guilty, leading him to suspect they knew the reason for this.

Turning her gaze away from him, Juleka mumbled, “I’ll let the class know she’ll be late.” 

Never one to push, he gave a small nod, letting the couple go as he turned to Marinette. “Talk when you’re ready,” he whispered, rubbing her back. All he got was a nod as she tried to press against him, as if she wanted to hide from the world. Luka in turn just held her, offering her the quiet comfort she clearly needed. All the while he fretted and wondered what was wrong, why her song was lacking. ..

But he wasn’t going to get those answers any time soon, not till she was ready. Until then, he was going to be here. 

* * *

Try as he might, Felix couldn’t brush off the situation as easily as he normally could. As soon as distance was put between them, his thoughts started to roll all over again, and that anger and exasperation grew once more.

Why  _ couldn’t _ she just say no? Why did she have to care so much? Why should she bend over backwards for those who wouldn’t make an effort on their end? 

To do this would just have things continue, and it would cycle over and over again, only getting worse each time. She would wear herself down and wear herself out. And with each success, the others would only expect more and more from her. Rossi would continue to cause trouble and manipulate since for her, it would be a win/win regardless of whether Marinette succeeded or failed. With each “miracle” she pulled, she would be expected to do it again and do it better the next time. Eventually, things would reach a breaking point.

And Felix… he didn’t know what he would do when that point was reached. He didn’t know what he could do. He wasn’t one for comforting people, he understood that well enough. He didn’t always know what to say or what to do. He prioritized logic and facts, whereas feelings were...complicated and muddled and made no sense. Logical approaches didn’t work when feelings were involved for it would not apply. 

Dupain-Cheng was fully capable of logic and working with facts, but emotions could easily overrule her. And in this situation where tensions were high, being logical was the last thing she was going to factor in or listen to. Not when she felt that others were counting on her. And especially not when she felt like she was the only one able to help.

He struggled with the temptation to just...try and shake her. Mabe a good rattle would snap her to her senses? It was near impossible to perform the feat they wanted, to throw away all that she organized and start it anew, all the replanning, all the phone calls, the rearranging…

He squeezed his bag strap, trying to ease out some of the frustration. The last thing anyone needed was him becoming an akuma over this stupidity. A part of him was tempted, though. From what he’d seen so far, akumatizations seemed to be the go-to for anyone upset to simply have their problems work out for them. Maybe it could help the others see sense and call off this— 

Felix paused, catching sight of pink from the corner of his eye. Looking over at an open stall, he stared. There, browsing the fabrics, still dressed in pink though her hair was up in a sloppy bun, was Marinette. From where he stood, he could see her talking to herself, working through her mental list of what she needed and what she’d be getting. 

His legs automatically brought him over, demanding, “What are you doing?” 

She spared him a frazzled glance, offering him a quick, “Good morning, Felix.” She picked up one bolt, squinting as she felt it between her fingers. 

She had a start when he took it out of her hands and set it down.

Undaunted by her response, he repeated, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m about to have a fashion auction,” she answered, stubbornly pulling the bolt out of his hands and back to her. “A bake sale may not be enough and I could sell my designs for more.”

“You’re—” Felix cut himself off, feelling ready to snap at her as he realized just what she was doing. “No.” 

She paused long enough to spare him a glance. “No?” 

“No. You are not doing this. You are coming with me to school and we are putting our foot down.”

“But we aren’t sharing a foot?”

Clearly the girl was more delirious than he’d thought.

“Plans have been made and we are doing them.” 

“It’s already set in motion,” she said, and hearing those words again just had him twitch. 

“What’s already set in motion is what you had prepared and they are just going to have to deal with it. If they are going to be ungrateful, you can at least avoid killing yourself in the process.” Ignoring her protest, he took her wrist and dragged her away from the stall, heading towards the school with a protesting Marinette in tow.

Whatever reservations he’d had no longer mattered. Nor whatever good will she had for her friends. He didn’t care if their classmates ended up hating them both for this. Not after seeing her in this state. He had thought her appearance earlier was troublesome, when she had appeared depressed and alone. But now she was going to drive herself to an early grave trying to appease people who didn’t deserve it.

No.

He wouldn’t let her.

He’d had enough. This ended _now_. 

* * *

Mylene and Ivan were walking hand in hand, enjoying the morning calm between them. Mylene had her thoughts on the future trip of Cote d’Azur while Ivan was wondering how Marinette was doing. He had gotten to witness for himself that she did a lot during her hang out with Kitty Section. Always working and on task. 

He wondered if she would be okay planning this trip. Honestly, he had been looking forward to spending the weekend at the Louvre. It would’ve been just them, would’ve been peaceful and relaxing and fun. Traveling sounded more like a hassle to Ivan. He glanced down, seeing Mylene smiling, lost in her own thoughts. 

She was really looking forward to this. Could he really rain on her parade? Bring down her being excited for a trip? Ivan didn’t know. But, he would check with Marinette, see if there was anything he could do to help— 

“Wait...is that Marinette?” Mylene suddenly gasped in worry, breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking up, Ivan followed the direction she was pointing in to see…

...yes, that was Marinette on that park bench. She was laying down, wearing what appeared to be pajamas and with a mask covering her face. He could swear she was sleeping but...that couldn’t be right, could it?

But as they approached, it became evident that, yes, that was indeed correct as Marinette was gently snoozing on the park bench. 

“Why would she be out here like that?” He asked.

“Is she sick?” Mylene wondered, concerned. She reached out to try to shake her friend. “Marinette?”

The other girl frowned in unhappiness and tried to turn away from them.

“Marinette!” Mylene tried again, more insistently this time.

“...need to sleeeep….” Came the pitiful whine.

“You can do that in your own bed.” Ivan argued.

“What are you even doing out here?” Mylene demanded.

“Too busy. It got noisy.”

The couple looked to each other in uncertainty.

“Well, you can’t sleep out here at any rate.” Ivan finally determined.

Marinette didn’t seem to take much note of his words as she gave barely a grunt of acknowledgement before she simply settled into her new position on the bench. With nothing else for it, Ivan simply picked her up and pulled her into a princess carry. Marinette gave a brief squawk of surprise before finally just...going limp and was immediately out like a light once again. She even grabbed Ivan’s shirt, clutching it as she settled down. 

Mylene stared.

“That doesn’t seem normal. Should we take her home?”

“Maybe we should take her to the school. The nurse is there and could probably look her over?” He suggested, shifting Marinette slightly to get a better grip. “I mean, she shouldn’t be out here in her pajamas at any rate.”

Marinette, for her part, barely responded. She just continued to doze.

“Let’s go,” Mylene agreed, very, very concerned about Marinette right now. Hopefully the nurse would have an idea about this. Together, they hurried to the school, Marinette barely responding as she was bounced slightly in Ivan’s warms.

Honestly, the napping girl didn’t care. She was just happy to be surrounded by warmth. 

…

Kim whistled a merry tune as he strolled down the street, heading straight for the bakery for his daily breakfast. His mouth was already watering for that fresh, warm, fluffy croissant. His stomach was already crying out in pure want for his daily breakfast, his addiction, his daily blessing. 

So excited and giddy, he hurried in, shouting over the bell, “Le Chien is in the house! Here for his breakfast!” 

He blinked when he heard Marinette call out to him, “Give me a moment, Kim! I’ll be out with your croissants in a sec!” 

“Why are you working in the store?” he wondered, coming to the counter. “Don’t your parents know it's a school day?” 

Marinette came out, wearing a pink apron and covered in flour. In her hands was a tray of steaming croissants, three of which she put into a bag for him before putting the rest in the display. “They do,” she told him, sounding winded and frantic. “But I’m not going in today, gotta bake a lot to raise money for the trip.” 

“Oh, it’s going to be so  _ awesome _ ,” Kim gushed, pumped for this. He couldn’t wait to see how far he could swim out in the water. Only to pause as Marinette’s words registered. “Wait, what do you mean you’re skipping?” 

“I can’t go to school. I got too much to do here,” she said simply. She waved to the bakery behind her. “I’ve got to prepare for the bake sales, Kim! And since I’m taking over so much of my parents’ bakery to do so, I’m also working on their orders, too! And I need to get the bakery prepared for the day since I can’t just cut them off for my own gain!” She started to get more and more frantic and frazzled as she tried to stress to Kim everything that she had to do that she couldn’t go to school. Plus, it would be handled anyway. She herself didn’t need to be there. 

Which Kim didn’t get. Crossing his arms, he stated, “That’s your parents’ concerns, not yours.” 

She stopped to give him a flat look. Then decided she didn’t have time to explain this to Kim. “You’ll see me later,” she promised Kim, ready to head back into the depths of the bakery. Only to find her wrist had been grabbed. She turned to see Kim giving her a frown. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Kim said. “We got school today and you’re not skipping out.” 

“But—”

“You can rely on your parents!” he declared, pulling her around the counter. “Now come on! We got to talk out all that we’re going to do on this trip!” 

“You shouldn’t talk to me about that!” she protested, “You should talk to Presine—”

As she resisted, Kim opted to scoop her up and head out, ignoring her squeal as she was carried out on Kim’s shoulder, leaving the bakery behind the two. 

“Marine— er, I mean, Bakenette?” Tom called out as he crept downstairs. “We just put up a notification of you being an akuma so hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir will be…” Tom trailed off, seeing the bakery was empty. “Sabine!” he cried out in alarm. “She’s gone!” 

* * *

Agreste often told Felix that Dupain-Cheng was stubborn and difficult sometimes. That she has to always “have her way” and couldn’t “let things go”. This of course, Felix has long since gathered, circled more around Rossi and Bourgeois. Both of whom he agreed required full stubbornness in dealing with. 

And he would stand that Dupain-Cheng is quite reasonable to be difficult with them both. 

But today was a whole new meaning to Agreste’s words.

Today, Dupain-Cheng was being stubborn with  _ him _ . 

“Felix! I do  _ not _ have time for this!” she stressed, digging her heels into the ground as she struggled against his hold on her. Felix was constantly having to remind himself to not squeeze her wrist too hard as he tried to keep a grip on her. But her strength was greater than he expected, as was his irritation which was growing by the second as she fought him at every step. So adamant was she to get her fabrics, to make her crafts for a fashion auction just so she can sell it and get the funds for this outrageous trip. 

One that  _ didn’t need to happen!  _

And he didn’t know how to stress this to her! To make her understand that if she just said no and let them deal with it, all this trouble wouldn’t have to happen! She wouldn’t have to waste so much of her time like this. 

“You don’t,” he sourly agreed, finally stopping and turning to her, getting cross. Dupain-Cheng, for her part, peered back up at him unafraid. In any other situation, he may have described it as ‘cute’.

As it was, he only found himself more frustrated.

“You have a perfectly planned event already. One the school approves. One that everyone was excited for. They just have to deal with it.” 

“That’s not what the majority want,” she told him, her free hand coming up to rub her face. 

“Screw what the majority want,” he snapped. “Tell them no!” 

_ “I can’t.” _

Marinette faltered, surprised by her own shout. She then sagged down, staring at the floor. She mumbled, “I cannot say no.” She said it like she herself had no power to, like she didn’t have the luxury of saying no. 

He threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Fine! Just...stay here!” He shouted. He was going to find Cesaire and drag her back here to talk some sense into the girl. Maybe seeing the state she’s put her friend in would make the self-acclaimed journalist get a clue and call this whole thing off?

But the look on Dupain-Cheng’s face indicated she was likely going to bolt at the next opportunity. Looking around, he noticed Kante and Kubdel staring at them.

“You two.” He ordered, making them jump in surprise. “Stay here and make sure she doesn’t leave.”

With that, he spun on his heel and stormed away.

Well...the two glanced at each other in surprise. This was probably the first time they’d seen the unflappable Felix so...flapped?

“Well…” Alix turned to Marinette. “What’s got Felix in a tizzy?”

Marinette huffed with a roll of her eyes. “He dragged me away from my shopping to bring me here! I told him I didn’t need to come in but he wouldn’t listen!”

Max frowned. “Isn’t it a bit early to be shopping? School is about to start.”

“It’s not too early!” Marinette insisted urgently. “If anything, it’s too late! We should have been starting on this months ago if we wanted to accomplish the Cote d’Azur trip before the end of the school year! At this rate, we may not even get to do a class trip at all!”

The two gave each other knowing looks.

“Look, Marinette…” Alix started.

“It’s Fash—”

“Is all of that really necessary?” Max asked, nervous. “It’s just a weekend trip. It’s not even four hours by train.”

“But train tickets cost money! As do hotel rooms! And food! And some of the tourist attractions have fees to enter! And the tours! And the beaches!” Marinette exclaimed absentmindedly, mentally calculating through her budget list. “The budget for the museum was just enough for food and necessities to get us through the night, as well as the catered breakfast the next morning! The trip to Cote d’Azur would cost a good eight times as much!”

The two stared, slowly backing away as Marinette gestured widely.

“I’d need at least five fundraisers! No, probably twelve! But the school would have to approve them...maybe I could cut it down to nine if I do well enough with the fashion auction? I just have to make it so they sell for double the cost of the initial materials...maybe if I add extra embellishments? Sell some old jewelry...”

“Wait! Marinette, hang on! No one said you had to do this much!” Alix insisted.

“That’s right.” Max nodded in agreement, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “A trip to the Cote d’Azur, while outside of our planned excursions, shouldn’t require so much effort.”

Marinette gave them a blank stare. “How else did you think the trip was going to be made?”

“I just figured that whatever the school wouldn’t cover, we’d pitch in the funds.” Alix stated.

“Do you have two thousand euros on hand to donate?” Marinette asked.

Alix winced, remembering how she had just spent her money on new skating gear and that her funds were low at the moment. “Well, no, but two thousand euros isn’t too much for a group. If we all pitch in, we could make it work!”

Marinette just blinked.

“Alix, that’s just the cost for your part of the trip.”

She froze.

“What?”

Marinette brought forth a small notebook she had in her pocket, pulling a pen out of her hair and started to scribble on the surface of the sheet. She turned it to Alix and Max, tapping it. “There are all the funds I have to factor in for this trip, for the lift, the hotels, restaurants, and tourist sites that will cost fees to see.”

Alix and Max stared in blank horror at the multitude of numbers across her page with little meaning they could discern. Unaware of this, Marinette pulled the notebook back to herself and used her pen to continue scribbling. “There’ll be sixteen of us total for the class, as well as at least one adult to act as a chaperone, so seventeen. Maybe eighteen would be better to have an extra adult around? And we’ll need tickets for each of us, so that would be a total of at least 3250 euros for a one way trip, 6500 both ways. Then if we want a good hotel, we’d need to spend 75 to 100 euros per room, so that would be 1350 to 1800 per night...maybe 675 if we pair up two to a room and get a deal?” She paused, muttering to herself before shaking her head. “No, of course everyone would want privacy and we want this to be the best trip, so 3600 for the full weekend. And then we’d need funds for food and transportation, which would be about 130 per person...but that’s the average, so maybe increase that as well? Then there are the historical tours that cost a good 300 to 500 euros per person, and we can’t just leave those out or the school won’t approve the trip!”

Max paled. “The tours don’t...actually cost 500 euros, do they?”

Marinette looked over the numbers and gasped. “You’re right! Of course!”

Both Max and Alix breathed a small sigh of relief.

“They easily go up to 700 euros or more for a full day tour! I’ll need to factor that in!” She began writing more in her notebook, muttering to herself as she recounted the numbers.

They stared.

This...certainly explained why Felix was so upset earlier.

As Marinette continued talking and discussing the choice of tours or lodging, they didn’t really take in anything she was saying. It was more that they were letting her words pass by them as the reality of the situation itself set in.

Slowly, both gazed to the other. Each daring the other to comment. To be the one to suggest that maybe they didn’t need to go this far.

Their focus jumped back to Marinette as she snapped her notebook shut. They felt a strange chill seeing her gaze deadset on them, her expression serious and grave. “To take this trip, we’re going to need two thousand euros for each person. At least! This is why I need to go shopping, this is why I’ll need to do  _ so much _ .” 

She smiled brightly, leaning closer to them. It was meant to be friendly. They could tell that. Except...

“But don’t worry! I’m going to do my all to make this a trip to remember!”

Alix and Max exchanged a look, a hollow feeling going through them.

Something told them Marinette was right. And that they would be remembering this…

...but probably not in a good way...

* * *

Adrien felt excited as he entered the school. The things the others had mentioned had sounded amazing and he liked the idea of getting a whole free weekend to spend with his friends. And while he had been to Cote d’Azur before, it had only ever been for modeling work. He’d never actually gotten to enjoy the trip in the past. It was why he’d been so happy with the idea. And with it being a class decision, how could it go wrong?

_ KSHK. KSHK. KSHK. KSHK. _

He blinked. What was that?

Following the sound, he discovered Marinette in the process of stapling posters on the bulletin board in the hall. He started in surprise upon seeing her. She was usually never this early, nor doing tasks like this first thing in the morning. 

Now that he thought about it, though, she had been the only one not excited about the idea the class came up with yesterday. Maybe that was why she was here? She did look pretty busy. He should check in on her, at least.

He nodded resolutely, and approached her jovially. “Hey, Marinette.”

“Adrien,” she returned, not turning towards him at all. 

Which was also odd. She would usually always face him when talking to him. It was weird to not have her direct attention for once. Actually the way she moved seemed… precise. Orderly. Contained. 

It wasn’t very…. Marinette-y of her. 

“Do you need something, Adrien?” She asked, not even looking his way.

He simpered. “I just...thought you may need help? That’s a lot of papers there.” He reached out towards the stack automatically, preparing to take some of the posters to assist, but before he could touch them, Marinette just grabbed the stack out of his reach.

“I can handle this, thank you.” She said briskly as she immediately moved on to the next part of the board.

He winced, clutching one hand in the other. It had felt like such a cold reception. Maybe she really wasn’t in the best mood?

Despite his reservations, he found himself following her. He waited as she continued with her tasks, looking at everything in the hallway except her. Especially the board itself where there were posters for school clubs, a play, a sports competition. And then there were the posters Marinette was putting up including ticket sales, an auction, a bake sale...wow, she was putting up a lot of different posters, wasn’t she?

Despite his continued presence, Marinette didn’t acknowledge him. She didn’t once even look at him. And this being a far cry from the normally warm and friendly girl he knew, he couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Are...you okay?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Of course, I am.”  _ KSHK. KSHK. KSHK. _

“It’s just…” He hesitated. “You seem...angry?”

_ KSHK. _ “What would I have to be angry about?”

Yesterday? All of yesterday? Looking back, he remembered that Marinette hadn’t been particularly keen on the new idea. But just because Lila had been the one to come up with it didn’t make it bad. It may have even been a sign of the girl trying to turn over a new leaf! Besides, he was sure Marinette would want everyone to have the best time regardless of who presented the idea. Surely she could find some things about the trip to enjoy as well once she got over her reservations.

Being cautious over trying to find the right words, he tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace. Marinette might have called him on it...if she at any point turned his way.

“It’s just...you didn’t seem really on board with the suggestions yesterday.”

She pulled up another poster and set it next to the last, aligning it properly on the wall. “And?”

He hesitated, uncertain.

Had it always been so hard to talk to her? He shuffled, increasingly nervous. “I...I just wanted to say I’m proud of you for stepping up. It was pretty cool of you.”

_ K-RACK! _

Adrien jumped at the sudden sound.

Marinette simply looked down at the stapler in her hand. Apparently that last use had broken it, somehow. Which was strange given the weird angle it took now.

She sighed, looking down at her stapler in disappointment. “What a waste.”

Somehow, he had the feeling it wasn’t what she was talking about.

With that she walked away, leaving Adrien alone in the empty hallway.

“Good talk.” He muttered to no one.

* * *

“Personally, I’m not really for this,” Nathaniel muttered. 

“That’s because it involves traveling,” Nino stated, unsurprised by Nathaniel’s sour tone. “It’ll be fun. A new change of scenery.” 

Nathaniel made a face. “I could tolerate staying at a museum for a night, but actually traveling for a whole weekend? I’d rather spend it in my room.” 

“You spend most of your weekends in your room,” Nino said, giving Nathaniel a look. 

“And my room is an actual nice place to hang out.” Nathaniel added, sounding wistful, “I can work on my comics there. Continue Mighitllustrator!” 

“...I still think that name is too much of a mouthful.” 

“No, it is epic and cool.”

Nino rolled his eyes, then paused, seeing Marinette was talking with Mendeleiev, moving to drop off a big stack of papers. “Marinette!” he called out, waving her over. She quickly set those papers down and joined them, looking between the two in slight concern.

“Did you need something?” She asked.

“Yeah, actually.” Nino waved to Nathaniel, asking, “Is Mightillustrator a good hero name?” 

She blinked at them, looking between the two expectant boys. “Uuuuuh....” 

“It is a good name, right?” Nathaniel pressured. “Tells just how mighty an artist he is!” 

“You’re only saying that because it's your self-insert.” 

“Um, uh…”

“Like  _ you _ can come up with a better name?” 

“I don’t really have time for this, guys…” 

Nino had a start, seeing Marinette quickly moving to walk away. “Marinette!” he cried out in protest. “Wait! Where are you going?” 

“I need to drop some things off at Bustier’s!” she answered, then paused, turning to them and correcting, “And I’m Chorinette, actually!” She was off before they could reply. 

The two paused, staring after her in slight surprise. They exchanged a glance. “Did she just say her name was.... Chorinette?” Nathaniel asked. 

“I think so,” Nino slowly replied, already moving after Marinette, curious and concerned why she was saying her name was Chorinette. He hoped this didn’t mean what he thought it meant...

* * *

Alya sighed as she trudged to school.

Yesterday had...not ended on a good note. First all the drama in class, then the argument with Marinette, and finally Felix having to butt in with his know-it-all attitude to act like she was the one in the wrong here.

Who did he even think he was to tell her not to go after her best friend? She wouldn’t have snapped at her! Just because they had an argument didn’t mean they weren’t friends. She still cared about Marinette. It was why she was worried after what she’d heard.

She’d known Marinette could get a bit protective, but that was no reason to try to dismiss anything Lila said out of hand. Especially if Lila wasn’t going to get to take part in what they had planned and even moreso if she had never gotten the chance to give her input in the first place. It just didn’t seem fair to leave her out.

Marinette was a good person, even if she did let her jealousy cloud her judgement at times. Once she’d had some time to think, Alya was sure the other girl would realize she was being silly and try to work things out. She always had before, after all.

And Alya would help smooth things over in the meantime. It was lucky that Lila wasn’t one to hold a grudge. Once they’d hashed this out, she was sure they could all get along easy enough.

Well...almost all of them.

_ “Maybe you should reconsider which of your friends would lie to you.” _

She huffed at the memory.

Who was he to talk anyway? He didn’t even have friends.

Everyone knew Felix was a perpetual loner who despised people. It was what made him unapproachable and difficult to deal with. He wasted no time making it quite clear just what he thought of everyone, even insulting the entire class the first day!

...though to be fair, he had just witnessed them pushing Marinette to the back, so that probably hadn’t been the best impression. And he’d been somewhat sympathetic to Marinette since then.

She sighed.

This was probably looking like the same thing, wasn’t it?

Alya ran a hand over her face, grimacing. When did things get so complicated? Sometimes it felt like she was caught between two friends, trying to defend one while the other was trying to attack. It was almost like… she was trying to monitor a cat and mouse. 

It shouldn’t be like this and Alya couldn’t understand why it was. Why did two of her friends have to be at odds? Why did she have to be in such a hard spot between them? If Marinette could even be nice to someone like Chloe, why was it she couldn’t do the same for someone as sweet as Lila?

Alya paused, seeing Marinette in a grey hoodie standing before the school, gazing up at it with a frown. Alya faltered at the sight of her initially. Then raising her shoulders, she approached, determined to fix up things from yesterday. 

“Hey, Marinette.”

The other girl didn’t even respond.

Alya raised an eyebrow at that. “Girl?”

Marinette just turned away from her. She even pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head as if trying to block Alya, which...wow, seriously? Was that how she was going to act? Since when was Marinette this childish?

Alya frowned, growing more irritated. “You know, you could at least say hi back when someone greets you.”

She hesitated at that, remembering Felix’s earlier comment. But she wasn’t snapping at Marinette! No matter what that jerk said!

But Marinette just sighed.

“Look, Alya, this is really a bad day and I’m really not the one to talk to. Could you just leave me alone?”

“Oh no. Not if you’re acting like this.” Alya insisted. If this was going to be Marinette’s attitude for the day, no doubt things were just going to erupt again once class started. She could already envision the fighting that was bound to start once Marinette ran into Lila.

“So the plan got changed. That happens. It’s not a big deal.”

Marinette gripped her hoodie more tightly. “Of course it wouldn’t be to you.”

Alya sighed and forced herself to speak more evenly. “Look, I get that some of what I said yesterday had been a bit out of line.”

“A lot. A lot out of line, Alya. And that wouldn’t be the first time.” Marinette sniped—actually  _ sniped back _ at her! Then she sighed like she was the one being put upon. “I’m going to class.” With that, she simply turned and walked into the building, leaving Alya staring after her in bewilderment.

Did she seriously just…?

“Marinette? Are you—don’t be like this!” She shouted, following after her. Marinette had never been this moody! She’d gotten angry before, sure, but those were usually little bursts of emotion and often actually warranted. There was no reason to be upset like this right now!

Alya grit her teeth in frustration. Here she was trying to be nice and Marinette was just throwing it back in her face! How was she supposed to talk things out and resolve this if Marinette was just going to keep putting up roadblocks?

If she continued acting like this, she was only going to push everyone away! Didn’t she even see how the way she was acting was impacting those around her? Alya had been trying to smooth things over with Lila and everyone but Marinette just wouldn’t work with her! If she kept this up, she was just going to end up alienating everyone! And for what?!

But Marinette just ignored her and her attempts, continuing on until she reached the classroom. There, she sort of just...slumped into her desk and put her head down.

“Girl, how do you think the others are going to feel with you acting like this! Do you really want to make everyone feel bad for making you upset?”

From her position, Marinette gave an incredulous laugh. Like that was supposed to be a joke!

Alya groaned. “Come on! Aren’t you being unreasonable here?”

“You know what’s unreasonable? Demanding to change school plans at the last minute after one person already worked everything out alone and expecting that one person to also put together your new plans for you.”

Alya tensed.

That’s it!

Forget Felix. Forget niceties. Nothing yesterday warranted this attitude! If Marinette was going to act like this, she didn’t have to put up with it, and she opened her mouth to tell the other girl so—

“CESAIRE!”

Alya jumped and spun to the front of the room.

Was that Felix? Since when did he raise his voice? The guy had a sharp tongue, but he rarely got so loud.

“Cesaire!” Felix shouted as he stormed into the room. “Get out here and talk to—”

Alya rolled her eyes in exasperation before looking back to the taller boy. “And now what?”

But he wasn’t looking at her. Instead, his gaze was fixed firmly on Marinette.

And he looked...afraid? Actually surprised. Eyes wide in a sudden realization that made his face pale and his muscles tense.

That wasn’t a normal look for him.

“Felix?”

“Back away from her. Right now.”

She clenched her fists. “Are you serious?!”

  
“Cesaire.” He stated slowly, a clear tone of warning in his words.  _ “Step away from the akuma.” _


End file.
